Three Words
by Xx.Hikari The Light.xX
Summary: When constant health problems start to affect the relationship that Allen has with Yuu, will all be restored back to its original state in time for Christmas? Or will the two spend their holidays in a hospital while their friends celebrate without them?


_This is just a little something I decided to write because I was bored and wanted to do a D. Gray-Man alternate universe story. Hope you all enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own D. Gray-Man or any of its characters. It belongs solely to Katsura Hoshino. _

_**Pairings: **__Yuu Kanda x Allen Walker_

_**Warnings: **__Rated for slight swearing and some angst (nothing major or extreme). _

_**Summary: **__When constant health problems start to affect the relationship that Allen has with Yuu, will all be restored back to its original state in time for Christmas? Or will the two spend their holidays in a hospital while their friends celebrate without them? _

**Chapter One**

As Yuu Kanda drove up to his apartment building in his new silver Mustang convertible, he turned into the parking lot and found an empty spot that was clear of all other cars. With the single push of a button, the roof extended up from the back of the car and across the top until it met with the top of the windshield. He then turned the key and pulled it out of the ignition before opening the door and stepping out to meet the surprisingly warm night air. He took in a long, deep breath and then started towards the entrance to the building. After a long, eight-hour day of sitting at a computer designing and editing piping and mechanical drawings, he was exhausted and completely stressed. Since he has the position of lead supervisor in his area and must manage and observe a total of ten people, he is required to edit all their drawings when they are completed and correct any mistakes that are made. It is a tiring job and often requires him to work plenty of overtime, which often takes away the time that he could be spending with his boyfriend, Allen Walker. The two have been dating for only two months, but during those two months Yuu has never been happier.

He opened the first door before pulling his keys back out and stuck one of them into the keyhole of the second door, which led to the lobby, elevators and first floor apartments. He lived up on the sixth floor, so he often chose to take the elevator instead of the stairs. He was simply too tired and just wanted to get upstairs and fall asleep in his bed. He pushed the button to go up and the left elevator opened almost immediately so that he could get on. He did just that and when inside he pushed the button for the sixth floor and the other button to close the doors. When the elevator set into motion, he waited patiently for the doors to re-open, all the while thinking about what Allen was doing right this moment. He had promised to call him when he got home from work, so he would do that before he went to have a well-deserved rest. He still couldn't believe that the two of them were dating; it wasn't long ago that they both despised each other and refused even small talk. However, it was their friend Lenalee that eventually brought them together; she had set them up on a blind date and things just proceeded from there. It was a little shaky and awkward at first, but things started to heat up once they started talking about their lives. They found that they had many similar interests and personality traits and although they were a bit hesitant to ask, the relationship began when the two of them initiated their first kiss. As if interrupting his thoughts, the elevator door opened and he stepped out onto the forest green plush carpet surrounded by walls that were painted a light, mint green colour. Proceeding to turn right, he walked all the way down to the very end of the hallway where his apartment was. He inserted his key into the lock, turned it and pushed open the door. When he pulled the key out, he then shut the door behind him and hung up the key ring on the hook that was nailed to the wall on his right. Slipping off his shoes, he opened the coat closet and set them inside. He then took off his long leather trench coat and hung it up on an empty hanger. Shutting the closet door, he then made his way through to the living and sat down in his usual arm chair. He leaned over to press the button on the answering machine to check for any messages and then leaned back to listen. The first message, however, was one that caused him to literally jolt upright from his relaxed position and turn his head so that all his attention was focused on the voice that was speaking.

"Hello, this is Nami Yamashina from Halder General Hospital. I am calling to inform you that Allen Walker has just been admitted via ambulance to the emergency room. He is having difficulty breathing and is currently being treated as I speak. We have some indications that it may be a mild to moderate asthma attack. You are the first contact on his medical form and since you are his unmarried partner, we request your presence here as soon as possible for further inquiry. We would like to ask some questions about his past medical history and need you to sign some hospital admittance forms. Enter through the emergency room and tell the reference desk who you are and that you are there to see Allen Walker; they will let you go straight through to where he is. I will see you when you arrive."

The machine then beeped as he leaned his head back while covering his face with his hands and sighed heavily. He couldn't believe that this was happening now of all times. Christmas was only two weeks away and Allen was in the hospital again. He had been admitted three weeks ago with bronchitis and he only hoped that this time it wasn't the same thing. The white-haired teen had been diagnosed with bronchial asthma when he was only one year old and also suffered from low immunity, which affected not only his job and social life, but also the time that he spent with Yuu. The two barely spent any time together between their jobs and frequent admittances to the hospital. However, they did not let such minor things interfere with their relationship; they spent every free moment they had together and made the most of that time. They both cherished all those times and always looked forward to when they would see each other again.

Before he could reminisce any further, he stood up from his chair and headed into his bedroom so that he could change out of his work clothes and into something more casual. He searched his closet and eventually pulled out a white long-sleeved cotton shirt and a pair of black khaki pants. He quickly started undressing and threw his dirty clothes into the basket by the door and began pulling on his clean ones. He then grabbed a hair elastic from the top of his dresser and pulled his hair into neat ponytail. After he was finished, he headed to the front hallway, pulled open the closet again and took out his shoes and coat. Once he had everything on and he had grabbed his keys off the hook, he pulled open the door and shut it as quietly as he could behind him. Locking it, he then hurried down the hall and around the corner to the elevator. He pressed the button and waited impatiently for one set of doors to open so that he could get downstairs and outside quickly. When the doors finally opened, he stepped inside and pressed the button for the ground floor. It took less than a minute for the doors to re-open and him to get off; another minute was counted for how long it took him to get outside and to his car. When he opened the door and climbed in, he didn't bother to turn the roof down; he just wanted to get to the hospital as quick as he possibly could. He personally hated hospitals after one incident that occurred during his younger years, but he always refused to admit what that incident was. Allen didn't even know and yet refused to inquire further about such details; he was always one to acknowledge people's privacy and always treated them with the respect that they deserved.

When he turned the key into the ignition, thus starting up the engine, he threw the car into reverse and backed out of his parking spot. Once he was out of the lot and onto the road, he switched it to drive and took the quickest way he knew to the hospital. He wanted to get there as soon as possible so that he could find out exactly what was happening and how long Allen would have to stay in the hospital. The girl had mentioned something about him having to sign some hospital admittance forms, which made him even more nervous.

_Why does all this have to happen now, of all times? _That was the question that he asked himself. _It's nearly Christmas and the one person that I care the most about is hospitalized for God only knows how long. Fuck. Why do these things always happen when I try to love someone? _He grumbled to himself and then trailed off with an incoherent stream of mumbles and sighs before he turned into the hospital parking lot and paid the toll at the booth. When he parked his car in the closest available spot, he turned the key out of the ignition and climbed out, locking the door behind him as soon as it closed with a _thud! _He then walked the short distance across the road and down the gentle slope leading to the emergency room.

When he walked in, the room was packed full of children, adults and elderly patients, all of which were waiting to see the available doctor on duty. He felt more than a little awkward as he squeezed by those seated near the entrance. He approached the reception desk and told the lady his name and that he was there in response to a phone call made to his house about his partner, Allen Walker. The woman, who looked to be in her early twenties, nodded, stood up and walked over to the emergency doors that led further into the hospital. She explained where he needed to go, which was down to the very end of the hall and to the last room on his right. She explained that Allen was getting some tests done at the moment, so he would have to wait outside the room until the involved medical staff were finished. He nodded in understanding and headed down the hall.

Looking around, he shivered slightly at the sight of needles, IV hook-ups and the various machines used to test patients' blood pressure, heart rate and other areas susceptible to health problems. He hadn't been in a hospital since he was very young and always refused to come back to one. However, this was different; the one he loved was suffering and he knew that he had to put his fear aside so that he could be with him when he needed someone the most.

As he approached the room at the end, he froze in mid-step. What if something had gone wrong and it was worse than the nurse had told him on the phone? Would he be able to enjoy Christmas with the one he loved without having to spend it in the hospital? All these thoughts and more ran through his head as he collapsed onto a nearby chair and dropped his head in his hands. Before he could think of anything worse, one of the doctors stepped out of the room and nudged his shoulder gently. He then slowly moved his hands down onto his lap and raised his head, looking at the apparent middle-aged man with a look that signaled deep curiousity.

"Mr. Kanda, I presume?" he asked in a matter-of-fact tone as Yuu simply nodded his head.

"We have finished running all the tests we need and are now going to go determine the results. Mr. Walker is sleeping as we speak, but you may enter the room and await his arousal." Just before he turned to leave, the man added, "Don't worry, everything appears to fine. He just needs to stay overnight to recuperate and tomorrow morning he should be feeling a lot better. You may stay the night if you so desire. If that is the case, you must sign in at the front desk and fill out all of Allen's admittance papers in the process. Take care." He then proceeded down the hall to the x-ray department where the results would be assessed. Yuu simply turned to look inside the room and quietly walked inside, closing the door behind him.

He took a seat next to the bed and watched his love's chest rise and fall as he slept most peacefully. The young, white-haired teen lay silently on his back looking more carefree than Yuu had ever seen him look before. He couldn't help but smile at the scene before him; it was a picture perfect moment and one that he wished could last a lifetime. Of course, the other part of him wanted his love to awaken and talk to him, letting his beautiful voice be heard and so they could embrace one another, knowing that everything would be okay after all.

It was then that Yuu noticed Allen's eyes begin to flutter open. He sat on the edge of his chair in anticipation, wanting to see his love's reaction when he woke up. When he eyes were finally open, the first words out of Allen's mouth were:

"I'm hungry."

Yuu couldn't help but laugh; he actually laughed out loud at his boyfriend's comment. It seemed out of character for him to do such a thing, but it was just too funny for him not to.

"Of course you are," he replied, pulling his chair up closer to the bed so that he could lean over and kiss him softly on the cheek. "You're always hungry." He then stood up without taking his eyes off the one that lay before him. "I'll go and get you something to eat from the cafeteria. You just rest here for awhile and I will be right back." He then took his leave, opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, remembering to close the door behind him. He then followed the signs along the wall and made his way to the cafeteria to grab something for the both of them to eat; he had not eaten since lunch and figured Allen was feeling near famished. He decided that he would order two large dinners and dessert so that they both could feel better with food in their stomach.

When he arrived at the cafeteria, he walked in and got into line behind two people that were already waiting before him. Once he got to the front of the line, he ordered two chicken dinners with peas and mashed potatoes on the side. For dessert, he grabbed Allen and himself two pieces of apple pie and white milk to drink. He then paid for both the meals and headed back to the room. On his way back, he unexpectedly bumped into someone in the hall. He barely had a chance to say anything when the person exclaimed in surprise.

"Kanda!"

He looked up and realized who it was that he had bumped into. "Lenalee? What are you doing here?" he asked, sounding rather puzzled as to why she was here of all places.

"I volunteer here on days that I don't have to work. It's a really rewarding experience and I'm glad that I can help out in a place where I'm always needed." She then paused for a moment and looked down at the two trays he was carrying. "Why are you here? Are you visiting someone?" she inquired curiously.

Yuu remained silent for a moment before he replied. "Sort of…" he spoke, his voice trailing off to just a light whisper.

Lenalee now looked concerned as she tilted her head to one side and rested her hand against the side of her face, trying to figure things out for herself. "Sort of? Is someone you know sick?" She halted her questions as a thought struck her mind at that exact moment. "Is it Allen-kun?"

Yuu froze at the mention of his love's name. Of course, he knew he couldn't keep a secret hidden from Lenalee for very long. Sooner or later, he knew that she would figure it out. Unfortunately, this was one of those times that happened to be sooner rather than later. He took a deep and steady breath before he told her the truth. "Yes, it's Allen. He was admitted just today and I came to see how he was holding up. Of course, he's doing fine now; he just needs to stay overnight and tomorrow he can go home. I'm staying with him tonight so that he has a familiar face to fall asleep to." He then decided to ask her a question this time. "I'm sure he would like to see you as well, Lenalee. He hasn't been able to see you or Lavi in awhile and it would definetely be a surprise if you showed up."

Lenalee was nearly taken aback in shock upon hearing that Allen was the one that Yuu was visiting. However, she quickly regained her former composure, took one of the meal trays and gestured for Yu to show her the way to Allen's room. "I'll help you bring this food to him. You're right; he probably will be surprised to see me here." She flashed her usual bright smile, which always made the long-haired male smirk every time he saw it. As the two walked down the hall in blissful silence, except for the beeping sounds of the many monitors lined up along the walls and inside rooms, they eventually wound up in front of Allen's room. He was placed in a private room only for the fact that he had to be closely monitored by staff; it was to ensure that the hustle and bustle of incoming doctors and nurses would not disturb other patients.

"Shall I go in first or should you?" Lenalee asked, standing directly beside Yuu and turning her head to look him directly in the eyes.

"Perhaps we should both go in and talk to him. I'm sure he would prefer our company over just one person's." Yuu than slowly pushed open the door and walked in first with Lenalee close in tow.

"Lenalee?" Allen spoke in a weakened voice. He was still having some difficulty breathing and his vocal cords sounded rather strained, but overall he still looked like the same old Allen that the two knew so well.

"Yes, it's me. I came by to see how you're feeling." She moved closer and took a seat next to him on the bed, placing the tray on the arm table attached to the bed. She placed the back of her hand on his forehead and then ran her fingers through his mangled mess of silvery white locks. "You don't have a fever, but by the sounds of your breathing, you better take it easy. Here, we brought you something to eat. Kanda said that you were hungry and I knew that when you say that, you're on the verge of getting better already." She flashed another bright smile, which this time caused both Allen and Yu to smile back.

"Thank you," was all Allen uttered before Lenalee swung the arm table out in front of him and he began to eat to his heart's content. The girl giggled as she watched him devour everything on the plate; she was almost surprised that the plate still remained when he was finished. The entire tray and everything that was on it was practically licked clean and nothing was left. Yuu was still nibbling away at his meal, feeling as though he wasn't as hungry as he once thought. He then set his tray aside on the nearest table by the chair he was sitting on, stood up and walked over to the bed where Lenalee was now conversing with Allen. The arm table that now held his dirty dishes was now swung out and away from him so that the two friends had more room between them.

"How's Lavi?" Allen managed to ask groggily.

"He's doing fine. He should be getting home any minute, actually." She then looked at her watch as if to confirm her words. "I should be getting home as well; I'm getting hungry just watching the two of you eat." She then leaned over and gave Allen a quick, yet friendly kiss on the cheek. "Hope you feel better, Allen-kun. I know that Kanda will take good care of you once you get out of the hospital tomorrow." Standing up, she started walking towards the door, but not before stopping to nod to Yuu and whisper something in his ear. "Take care of him, okay? He needs you now more than ever and I trust that you'll give him all that you can. I know that he really loves you and that you feel the same way, otherwise the two of you wouldn't have got together in the first place. So be with him now Kanda…I'm giving you that chance to express those words I know you try to hide…" As soon as she left the room and he heard the door click behind him, Yuu slowly approached his love's bedside and took a seat where Lenalee had sat not a moment before. Taking Allen's hands in his own, he gently pulled him up so that they were now facing eye-to-eye.

"Y-Yu? Wh-what are you doing?" Allen stuttered, unsure of his love's intentions.

"Lenalee's right. I should have told you how I really feel when we first got together. I hide these feelings because I've never loved anybody before, nor have I ever been loved by someone like you…" He hesitated briefly before continuing. "Now I know for sure how I feel and I can finally tell you…" Allen looked rather confused by these words, but listened intently nonetheless. It seemed odd for Yuu to be expressing something so intimate to him, yet ever since the two of them had got together; it was as if his personality had completely flipped upside down. He was no longer the selfish, crude and arrogant person he once was; he had changed from obnoxious to protective lover at the drop of a hat. Allen wasn't complaining, however; he liked this new change and wouldn't trade it for the world.

"I love you…" were the words that Yuu finally managed to say without ever taking his eyes off of the one sitting before him. He then cupped one hand over Allen's left cheek, pulled him in closer and gently pressed his lips onto his love's. The kiss sank deeper and deeper until the two were both lost in amazement, wonder and passion. When they finally pulled away to give themselves some air to breathe, Yuu smirked.

"How's that?" he grinned.

Allen blushed with embarrassment before answering. "Amazing…" he managed to say between deep breaths. "Just like you…" He then wrapped both his arms around his long-haired lover and pulled him down beside him on the bed. They both lay curled up beside one another for the duration of the night. Being content, comfortable and happy, they knew that everything was going to turn out just right as long as they had each other…

**End of Chapter One**

_Well? How was it? I really had fun writing this chapter. It kept my interest the whole way through; I didn't want to stop! I will get to work on chapter two, but for now, please review and tell me what you thought. Ja ne minna!_


End file.
